


Let the Past Die

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Rey, Extra Treat, F/F, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: To survive, one must keep their focus ahead. The lessons of the past remain but the future is all that matters.Rey is the future.





	Let the Past Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeurotropicAgentX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/gifts).



> I'm not sure this does justice to your request, but nevertheless. :) With thanks to a friend for helping me sort out the idea.

“My lord,” Phasma says, standing to perfect attention just inside the room. Rey is in front of the window, still, her back to Phasma. Starlight reflects in her hair.

“General,” Rey acknowledges. “You have good news for me?”

Though it is phrased like a question, Phasma knows it isn’t, really. Rey has little patience for fools.

“I have the data, as you requested.” Several troopers died for it; it was difficult to obtain. Phasma declines to mention this, as it makes no difference. Only the success of the mission is important.

“You never disappoint me, Phasma,” Rey says, turning, her lips curving upwards.

Phasma inclines her head. “I pride myself on my work, my lord.”

Rey holds out her hand.

Phasma walks closer to her. She lightly sets the data stick into Rey’s palm, and Rey closes her fist around it.

“You think my desire for this information is weakness,” Rey says. When Phasma hesitates and holds her silence, Rey goes on, “I am interested. Please tell me the truth.”

To say that Rey is not as volatile as Kylo Ren is to simplify the matter. She is less prone to histrionics and sudden bursts of rage but her temper burns just as hot, and it does not do to displease her. Phasma knows to tread with care.

But Rey’s successful grab for power in the First Order in the mad dash in the aftermath of Snoke’s defeat has been good for Phasma. Rey took care of Kylo Ren, Phasma took care of Hux, and now there is only them, Rey at the top, and Phasma her right hand, commander of the Empress’ Fist.

Phasma has always gravitated to power. She is a survivor, first and foremost.

But Rey is…

“Information is never weakness,” Phasma says. “Information is strength. Information is power. However, my concern is that your desire for this particular information is born from sentiment, and sentiment is foolishness.”

Rey circles around Phasma, fingertip trailing over the chrome of her armor. “You think me foolish, General?”

“Never, my lord. But anyone may be blinded by a desire that becomes all-consuming.”

Phasma keeps herself steady and still; she does not react to Rey’s proximity, nor to her touch.

Phasma is not blinded by all-consuming desire. Phasma’s will is stronger than that.

“All-consuming,” Rey repeats, a lilt in her voice. “I wish only to know who I am, and where I came from. Is that all-consuming? Does that become weakness, or foolishness?”

“You are ruler of the First Order, my lord. You are the Jedi, the Sith, and the Knights of Ren in one, something new, something powerful. The best of all of it. You are beholden to nothing of your past.”

“The past,” Rey says, something very far away in her eyes. “Let the past die. Is that what you mean?”

“Yes, my lord.” To survive, one must keep their focus ahead. The lessons of the past remain but the future is all that matters.

Rey is the future.

“Sometimes,” Rey says, “one must acknowledge the past before it becomes possible to let go of it.”

“That may be true.” Phasma maintains her doubts. She has never felt the need to dwell on anything she has done, but then, Phasma has always known where she came from. Perhaps it’s different, when you don’t know, when you’re Rey.

Quite honestly, though, Phasma knows that Rey was abandoned on Jakku as a girl. She can’t fathom why Rey would want to devote one iota of time or energy to beings who would do that to her, unless it is to find them and enact vengeance, though even that seems a waste. Not unless they remained a threat.

Phasma doesn’t think that is why Rey wanted the information. Rey has little inclination for petty revenge.

“It’s strange,” Rey says, standing before Phasma, her fist held out before her. She uncurls her fingers slowly, revealing the data stick. “I yearned for so long, and this tiny little thing may hold all the answers.”

“Will you look now?” Phasma wonders if it will reveal the answers that Rey wants, if it will help her or hurt her. She wonders if having the answers will enable Rey to let the past die, or if it will fester.

“In a moment, I think.”

Phasma understands. “Shall I leave?”

“I think… I think perhaps I should be alone, yes.”

“Of course,” Phasma says, and turns to go.

“If I need you,” Rey says, “you will come?” She sounds very young.

Phasma is proud of how even her voice is, as though she is not affected in the slightest. She offers Rey a salute.

“Yes, my lord,” she says, and takes no notice of Rey’s smile.

She is not consumed by desire.


End file.
